I Misjudged You
by Kourui
Summary: She should just tell them that it was a false alarm and had stomach flu. Then how would she hide her stomach once the pregnancy began to show? She had to tell them…him. Seiya/Yaten *Complete*
1. Confusion

Nameless  
  
In a very luxurious room, covered in a blue color, laid two figures on a bed. One of them was sure enough a woman and the other a man. The man was keeping the woman close to him as he slept peacefully. Needless to say, the woman was to wake first. She was very slender and beautiful to one's eyes, but the temper and rudeness she had, tended to take that beauty away from her.  
  
The woman slowly opened her pale green eyes as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She felt so relaxed. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. The arms around her made her feel safe. As if nothing in the world she lived could ever harm her. When she moved closer to the warmth, she smiled when the arms held her closer. The woman was slightly puzzled of who was the person holding her. Last night was such a blur that she didn't…couldn't remember who had turned her into a true woman. Right now she didn't care. All she cared of was staying in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, a groan from the man was heard. He shifted gently as he stirred. The woman slowly looked up, to look into the man she had giving herself to last night. Her beautiful green eyes widen in shock as she saw his face, while a gasped escaped her lips. Too shocked to do or say anything, she just looked at the man until he opened his blue eyes. "Oh god." She croaked. "Seiya." She couldn't believe it. The man she loved last night was Seiya. What was she thinking?  
  
"Yaten?" He soft voice spoke nothing but confusion. What the hell was going on?  
  
The silver haired woman immediately pulled out of his arms and sat up. Masking her confusion with anger. "What the hell are you doing in my room Seiya?" She hissed as she looked up at her comrade. "Get out!"  
  
Seiya could only look at the woman beside him. His body was frozen as he realized what had happened. The one he thought he was never bed was right there staring at him with confusion, shock and anger. Just what was going on here? What made him do this? He didn't know. He needed to get out. Quickly, he moved off of the bed and grabbed his clothes that were in various places in the vast room. Yaten looked the other way, as he got dressed, not daring her self to watch. She quickly wrapped her sheet around her small body as she stood up.  
  
Seiya caught a movement from the corner of his eye, and looked up towards the bed before putting on his shirt. What he had seen on the sheet, which lay on the bed, shocked him to the core. Blood. There was blood on the sheets. He slowly turned to Yaten. She refused to look at him. She seemed embarrassed. He had taken her virginity. She had giving her virginity to him? Why?  
  
Suddenly, her eyes looked up at him. He could see fire in them. "What are you looking at?" She asked in a harsh way. "Get out!"  
  
Not able to say anything back to her, he simply left. Yaten hurried to the door and locked it with a small key, which was hanging on the knob, before she slid down to the ground and cried silently. What was going on?  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think so far. This is my first Seiya and Yaten fic so be kind. I just had this Idea and voila! Its here. I really don't know what I was thinking when writing this and I don't expect a lot of reviews but review anyway ok? I need to know what my readers think. I need help for the title. Any suggestions? 


	2. Painful Memories

1 Chapter 2  
  
Taiki sighed as he looked at both his friends. This was the sixth breakfast that he ate in silence. Oh don't get him wrong. He liked the silence but the fact that Seiya, who usually teases Yaten was silence and didn't dare too look at the smaller woman, was shocking to him. What shocked him more was that Yaten hadn't said any insulting words to Seiya. It was as if they felt uncomfortable around each other. Something had happen between the two and he wanted to find out, so he could end the madness before he went insane. Clearing his throat, Taiki received both of their attention. "Is something wrong with the two of you?"  
  
"Why are you asking?" Seiya smoothly spoke, as if nothing was wrong. But something was. He was so confused. Just what happened?  
  
"Well, the two of you are acting beyond strange." The taller of the two spoke. "Something is wrong, what happened?"  
  
"Damn it Taiki!" Yaten snapped surprising the two males. "Nothing is wrong. We…I just have a lot on my mind!" She stood up forcefully before walking away.  
  
Taiki turned to Seiya who was watching Yaten walk away. The brunette raised an eyebrow when he noticed the look he gave Yaten. 'They really did something.' He thought. Sighing, Taiki finished his breakfast before talking again. "Really Seiya," he paused, "what's on your mind?"  
  
Seiya sighed. How was he going to tell his friend that he had slept with Yaten and actually enjoyed the moment? How was he going to tell him that he…He shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say anymore? Why did this feeling suddenly come over him? Was he lusting over her? Or did he love her? He knew he had feelings for the short tempered female, even before sleeping with her but now it was like the feeling intensified. Did Yaten feel the same way? He doubted it. She would never. The way she had cursed him and Taiki, the day they dragged her back to earth was a bit frightening. She sounded so serious. He knew she hated Earth but that bad?  
  
"Look Seiya, if you don't want to say then say so. Don't leave me hanging like a fool." Taiki spoke annoyed. "We still have a week left before we go back to our home. Don't waste it by moping." He whispered before standing up. "I don't know about you but I'm going to visit Ami. I guess the two of you will be alone to figure out your problems. I won't be back till late night. Bye."  
  
Seiya watched as the tall Starlight walked out of the apartment. Sighing he stood up and went to his room where he took off his shirt and blasting the music up. He had to think.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten sighed as she heard the music that was playing in Seiya's room. That only meant one thing. He was thinking. He would always do this. Well, everything he was confused that is. Not able to concentrate, she put down her sketchbook and laid flat down on her bed. As she looked at the ceiling her slender and long fingers traced patterns around her stomach. "He was drunk." She whispered. "He didn't know what he was doing." She added before she recalled what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten sighed as she closed the door to Seiya's room. He wasn't there. He was gone for such a long time. She was starting to get worried. She knew Seiya could do stupid things but this wasn't one of them. It was already two in the morning. She had told Taiki to go sleep, and she would wait for him. He had agreed to it. That was and hour and thirty minutes ago.  
  
She knew something was wrong with him. He had been acting so different since a month before they had came back to this cursed Earth. He was more sweet too her. She didn't know why, but he left a feeling in her. It was like she wanted him. For him to just hold her and tell her he loved her and not Usagi, but whom was she kidding? She knew Seiya loved Usagi way more than he will ever love her. Yet, he was being so sweet to her. What was going on with him? He was confusing her, everyday.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten slowly opened her eyes, when she found someone putting her down. She gasped surprised before she looked up. She visibly relaxed when she gazed into Sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that had been capturing her attention for so long. "When…" She was quickly stopped when she felt his finger on her lips. Surprised at his actions, she was left speechless. "You fell asleep on the couch Yaten." He whispered to her. "I thought I would put you in bed."  
  
Yaten frowned, as she smelt alcohol. "You've been drinking." It was more of an accusation than a statement. "What are you thinking? You know you can't funct…" Yaten's eyes were wide as a baseball when she felt his lips on hers. Before she could push him away, he pulled back. "Seiya! What are…?" She was silenced again by another kiss, but that's not what surprised her more. It was that he was settling on her. He broke away and buried his face on the crook of her neck, while laying soft kisses on it. Yaten shivered unwillingly when she felt them. Each one drove her crazy. "Seiya get off." She weakly whispered before a soft moan escaped her lips when the man on top of her was sucking on her neck. She groaned. This feeling it was so enjoyable. "Seiya…" She murmured as she buried her hands in his hair. She didn't want this feeling to end but also aware of what would happen if they couldn't…wouldn't stop, but she didn't want this to end. It would only happen once. Only once and that's it, because she knew who Seiya loved. Who, he was picturing at this moment. It wasn't her. She knew it. Who would love her any way? Closing her eyes, she aloud the person she loved get his way with her.  
  
Only once…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He was drunk. That's all." She whispered. Silent tears were flowing down her cheeks as Yaten held her self. He didn't want her. He never did. A soft sob escaped her lips before she caved in. Heavier sobs filled her room as she drew into a ball. 'He will never love me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Here you do! I hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoy writing it. Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I didn't think I would get any. ^_^ Please, tell me what you think of it! I really need help on the Title. I don't know what to call it ;_;  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Lily: Thank you so much. I'm glad that you think I did well. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing.  
  
Sailor Sakura Blossom: I never said I was giving up on Jupiter. ^_~ I'm still continuing with the stories about her. I'm just expanding in writing that's all. Believe me when I say this. I'm still a loyal fan of Jupiter. I'm just trying something new. So cheer up.  
  
Seito No Senshi: Thank you very much. ^_^ I'm glad you reviewed. I love your stories! Please update soon!  
  
Anna: Thank you. I'm glad you think I should continue it. I really hope its good. Though I'm kinda confused on what to write ^_^;;  
  
Angel Healer: Thank you! I'm glad you Like it Angel-san! ^_^ Hey, when are you going to be updating The Little Mermaids? I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! 


	3. Yaten's Pain

1 Chapter 3  
  
Both Seiya and Taiki woke up the next day to hear Yaten vomiting. They both looked at each other before they quickly ran in. The scene that they saw shocked them both. Yaten was lying vertically on her bed while her head was facing the ground. They could hear both hear a sickening sound hitting the ground, making their stomach turn. This wasn't good. Taiki quickly turned back around to fetch a bowl of water, and cloth, while Seiya rushed to the smaller starlight worried.  
  
"Yaten!" He exclaimed as pulled her up. "What happened?" He asked as he brushed her hair from her face.  
  
Lime, pale, green eyes looked up at him slowly. Opening her mouth to talk, she quickly covered it with her hand, as she felt sick again. Quickly, turning back to the ground Yaten Vomited again as Taiki entered the room. The tall starlight paused at the door when he saw Seiya seated next to the Yaten rubbing her back tenderly while whispering to her. A small smile crept on Taiki's face before he ran to sit next to Yaten.  
  
"Yaten can you sit up?" Taiki whispered concerned as he watched her.  
  
Too sick to insult her comrade, she only nodded as she began to sit up.  
  
Seiya looked at her worriedly, wondering what was wrong with her. Them Starlights usually don't get sick easily like humans do. Sipping his hand into the warm water, Seiya grabbed the cloth inside before rigging all the water from it, before wiping Yaten's face with care. "Taiki I'll take care of Yaten." He whispered as he looked at the woman in front of him.  
  
Taiki looked at Seiya surprised for a moment before shaking his head. "You just don't want to clean the mess up." He grumbled before he went to fetch a bucket and other things he would need to clean up the mess. When the man was gone, Seiya spoke. "What happened Yaten? Why did you throw up?"  
  
The smaller of the two shrugged her shoulders lazily. "I don't know." She whispered. "As soon as I woke up I just felt like throwing up."  
  
Seiya frowned. That didn't seem right. "Just like that?"  
  
Yaten narrowed her pretty green eyes to him. "Are you saying I'm lying?" She hissed before snatching the cloth out of his hands. "Who are you to accuse me?!" She exclaimed with such anger that it surprised Seiya and Taiki who just arrived in the room.  
  
Seiya frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked her as he stood up from the bed. "Did I…"  
  
"Just shut up Seiya!" She yelled at him, still not realizing the Taiki was behind her. "You remember that night? When you stupidly came in here drunk at two thirty in the morning! Remember all those things you said to me? Huh?" She paused to hear his answer. When he didn't she started up again. "Well let me remind you since you brain is malfunctioning. I've always loved you. I love the way you feel in my arms." She glared at him. "You liar." She sneered. "You didn't mean those things. You were picturing that stupid ditzy blonde that doesn't want you!" She yelled. "Don't accuse me of lying when YOU didn't mean anything you said the other night!" Yaten swiftly turned around to run out of the room but froze in horror when she saw Taiki looking at them in shock. Pulling herself back together she quickly walked out and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her.  
  
Taiki watched as Yaten walked out of the room and didn't turned to face his leader until he couldn't see her anymore. "What's the meaning of this Seiya?" He asked firmly as he gazed at the other man. "What was she talking about?"  
  
Taiki stood there and listened to what Seira had to say and was quite shocked to hear it. "I don't really remember all of it." He concluded.  
  
Taiki got out of his shock as he blinked a couple of times, before he fixed his gaze on the black-haired senshi. "You know for a leader you can do the most stupidest of things." He declared. "How could you have slept with Yaten knowing you weren't in your right mind? You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Seiya yelled angered at himself and Taiki. "I'm not stupid Taiki. Even though I slept with Yaten does not mean I don't care about her! It doesn't mean I don't love her!"  
  
"Oh come off of it Seiya!" Taiki said exasperated. "You were in love with our princess before our world was destroyed. Then you fell in love with Usagi! Now Yaten! Please if this is a game stop…"  
  
"It's not a game!" Seiya screamed enraged. "How can you even suggest that it is?" He asked a bit more calmly.  
  
Taiki shook his head as he sighed. "I don't know." He whispered. "But if Yaten is pregnant because of this. I'm holding you responsible."  
  
"Pre…pregnant?" Seiya stuttered.  
  
Taiki raised an eyebrow towards him. "Yea pregnant." He repeated. "You do know that the first few months of the pregnancy the woman gets sick, don't you."  
  
"Hai I know. Its just that Yaten pregnant?" He asked as if it was impossible.  
  
"She is a woman you know and you are a man at this moment so it is possible. Now excuse me I have cleaning to do." Taiki calmly walked pasted the slightly shocked man, to where the mess was.  
  
'Pregnant? No way.' Seiya thought before walking out of Yaten's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten slid down to the ground devastated. She had heard the little talk about her being pregnant. She didn't want to have a child with someone that does not love her. She would die if she were. Sighing, Yaten wiped her silent tears before standing up and heading for the shower. She needed to get her body relaxed. She couldn't do it if she had so many things on her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Taiki sighed as he fell on his bed. After he had finished cleaning Yaten's vomit he went to take a shower to clear his head. A later on, he had staid with Yaten to make sure she was all right. When she had finally fallen asleep he had retired to his room, while Seiya had vanished in the mist of the citizens of Tokyo. 'This is a mess Kakyuu. Our plans are not working.'  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya looked thought full as he walked down rows inside of a super market. He was looking through items as he walked by. He paused when he found what he was looking for. Home pregnancy test…  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey! Well here's another page. I know the chapters are short but I can't help it. I hope I'm not making them too out of character. This is my first Seiya/Yaten fic. Well, anyway, tell me what you think.  
  
Replies to the reviewers:  
  
Aria: I'm glad you think its good! Thank you. ^_^  
  
EPM: I didn't doubt that Seiya and Yaten's fic would spread wild! I've always loved the pairing, just never gotten the chance to write it down. I'm happy you love it ^_^  
  
Mistal: Last Warrior: Well you asked for more so here it is ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lily: Here it is! The next chapter. Hope you liked it!  
  
Seito No Senshi: Don't worry about saying anything else. That was enough for me ^_^. I'm really honored you reviewed my story. I'm a very big fan of yours…even though I haven't been reviewing ^_^;;; Arigatou!  
  
Anna: Well, I did what you told me! I let my fingers just run around the keyboard. I tried to put twist on here and tried something no one seem to dare touch. ^_^ Kinda happy with what I came up with. Thank you for all the help! ^_^ Arigatou!!!  
  
Angel Healer: Well, there you go! Chapter three! Hope you liked it! Can't wait for you to update! 


	4. Confirm

Chapter 4  
  
A day before their leaving, Seiya entered a room and gently leaned on the door as he closed it. His gaze was on the smaller of the Starlight, who was sleeping soundlessly. It had taken him days to muster up courage. Courage to go up to her and face her. He would only come at night, to watch her sleep. She had been sick for the past six days. Taiki said it was because she was pregnant but he didn't really know. Maybe it was just a fluke?  
  
Sighing, Seiya slowly walked up to the bed, where he had shared an intimate time with this woman. Slowly he brushed some of the silver strand of hair away from her face as he just stared at her. He loved her. He knew it. This love was deeper than he ever felt for anyone. Even Usagi. But he knew that he would have to prove it to her, but how?  
  
Seiya was taken out of his thoughts by a soft tired voice. "What are you doing?" The leader of the group looked into lime green eyes. The same eyes that plagued him at night in his sleep. The eyes did not leave him when he slowly sat down on her bed. "Yaten." He paused as he took out a small rectangular box from his pocket. He stared at it for a long time, not noticing the hurt look on Yaten's face as she saw the box as well while she sat up. "Please." He continued. "Please take this and see if you're pregnant."  
  
Yaten narrowed her eyes. "For the past six days you haven't came or talked to me, and you come to me now asking me to take a fucking pregnancy test?" She growled. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
Seiya turned to face her. "Yaten you're wrong. I have came to you all the time." He whispered. When she was about to speak he quickly cut her of. "At night. Every night I would come here and just look at you. Checking if you're alright…Just looking at you. I'm so sorry that you thought I would hurt you Yaten." He took her hand and bent to kiss it making her flush. "You were wrong, I was not picturing Usagi when I was in bed with you, Yaten. I know she will never love me the way I wanted her too. I know that. That's why I let her go. I wasn't as drunk as you thought I was Yaten. I could think straight that night." He spoke as he looked at her surprised eyes. "I knew what I wanted. I want you. I need you. You just never really knew. You always thought it was Usagi I was picturing. I know you don't believe me Yaten and its ok." He reached his hand to cup her cheek as he caressed it with his thumb. "But please take the pregnancy test." He whispered to her as he placed the box on her hand and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"Seiya…" Yaten was quickly silenced by Seiya's index finger and it rested on her lips. He smiled at her before he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." He whispered before he stood up and left the room.  
  
When Seiya was completely gone from her site, she turned to look at the box in her hand. She too wanted to know if she was carrying his child. Half of her wanted to but the other half was completely disgusted by the fact that she would carrying his child. She was so nervous of the out come. She couldn't believe this device could change her life completely by just showing a positive. 'Its not too late to get an abortion.' Her mind told her. She quickly shook her head no. Even if she was pregnant with his child she will not kill it. She couldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
It was mid afternoon when Yaten walked out of her room dressed in a light green sleeveless shirt with dark demin jeans. She closed the door behind her and nervously walked into the leaving room where both her comrade sat. She watched as Seiya laughed at something Taiki said. They both looked so happy. She gulped nervously. She should just tell them that it was a false alarm and had stomach flu. Then how would she hide her stomach once the pregnancy began to show? She had to tell them…him. What would Kakyuu say? She didn't want to disappoint her. Yaten frowned, what was wrong with her? She never used to be this sentimental. Well, only when her princess died and when the senshi died for them. What was her cause now? Sucking in a deep breath she told herself, 'Suck it up Yaten and just tell them.' Forcing a smile she walked out of the hallway.  
  
Immediately Seiya turned to her when he saw her. He gave her a small smile before he patted a space next to him, indicating for her to seat next to him. Yaten hesitated before doing so.  
  
"How are you feeling Yaten?" Taiki asked as he gazed at her with concern.  
  
Yaten bowed her head to the ground as she said something that surprised both men. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Yaten its ok." Taiki whispered with sympathy.  
  
The silver haired woman shook her head. "No its not. How am I suppose to protect our princess?" She asked  
  
"The princess will understand…" Taiki tried but was stopped by an outburst from Yaten.  
  
"Understand what?!" Yaten yelled as she stood up. "Understand that one of protectors allowed…for this to happen?" She was about to insult Seiya but quickly changed her mind and fill in the rest of the sentence. "I never intended to get pregnant. I never wanted too!" She swiftly turned around with a grace of a cat before fleeing the condo.  
  
Taiki sighed before he turned to look at Seiya. Unconsciously he bit his lip. The man in front of him looked extremely hurt. Reaching out, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It will be ok." He whispered. "She's just scared."  
  
Seiya nodded his head slowly. "I know Taiki." He murmured. "All I really wanted was to be loved. I mean I have loved two women before and both never returned that love. And when Yaten had captured my attention I thought…"  
  
"You thought it would be different." Taiki finished his sentence. "But a relationship doesn't bloom unless both persons are aware of each other's feelings."  
  
"But that's the thing. I thought I was sure she loved me too."  
  
Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Did she actually tell you that?"  
  
"You don't need words to say I love you Taiki." The black-haired light replied as he looked at his friend.  
  
The taller of the two sighed. "But in this case you do Seiya. Did you tell her?"  
  
"I thought I did this morning."  
  
"Maybe you should be more direct." He whispered before standing up. "I have to visit Ami before we go tomorrow morning. Don't expect me to be back till night. I promised her I'd show her something."  
  
All Seiya could do was nod.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist. As her thoughts escaped her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why was this happening to her!? Out of all the years she had known Seiya she never dreamed of carrying his child. She liked him. Loved him, but the thought of being pregnant by him was something she never thought about. And now she is. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Yaten was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see worried emerald green eyes. "Mako." She whispered. Mako had been one of her closest friends when she came back. She didn't really talked to anyone but her and Minako.  
  
"Yaten are you alright? You look lost." Mako whispered to the shorter girl. "I've been calling your name for a while now. Is something the matter?"  
  
When Yaten thought back from the past events, tears gathered in her eyes. Now really worried, Mako placed her arm on her shoulder and took her to a small and cozy café. The smaller girl would never show her tears. If she did something must have happened. Mako waited along time before she actually heard a sound from Yaten. They both were now seated in a booth. "Is it because you're leaving tomorrow?" The brunette whispered, trying to start the conversation.  
  
"Iie." Yaten whispered. "Mako, I let Seiya sleep with me." She whispered.  
  
Mako's eyes grew wide with shock. She quickly gained her composer. "Then what's the problem? You told me you loved him." She asked concern. "Are you regretting it?"  
  
Yaten shook her head quickly as she redden. "No, it was wonderful but I don't think he loves me. He hinted at it this morning but I still think he loves Usagi and I don't want to be with him unless he loves me and only me."  
  
Mako nodded her head as if to tell Yaten she understood. "Why don't you confront him? I don't mean yell at him." She teased her a little and smiled when the smaller one giggled. "Talk to him sincerely so he knows your not fooling around. Tell him how you feel Yaten. It might be the only way to get your point across. Ok?"  
  
"Hai." She smiled. "Thank you Mako."  
  
"No problem." The woman laughed. "Wow, maybe I should follow my own advice."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you and Ken fighting?"  
  
The taller one sighed. "Yea, we are." She looked up at Yaten with a smile. "But it's a small price to pay. I love him and would do anything for him and I know he loves me too." She spoke. "Listen, Yaten, people who love each other are most of the time the last to know. I mean look at Ken and me for instance. We had know clue we loved each other but our friends did. The way I see this is just miss communication. You and Seiya are meant to be. One day, you'll know what I mean, but for right now, just go to him and talk. You two have a lot to talk about. But go when you're read ok?"  
  
Yaten nodded. "Thank you Mako." She smiled. "I'll miss you when I'm gone."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey guys! If Yaten, Seiya and Taiki seem out of character I'm deeply sorry. But I love this chapter though. I got it a little longer than the last one. I'll try to get the other chapter longer too. Thank you all of you who reviewed! It means so much! ^_^ I'm running out of time. So I can't reply to all of your reviews. I have a track meet. -_- But anyway, I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Bye!  
  
Keiko 


	5. A moment

Chapter Five  
  
It had been exactly two three weeks since the Starlights return. Kakyuu was so happy to have them back home that she had gave a grand ball for the three's return. It was a very joyous celebration. Everything went smoothly. Seiya and Taiki had staid in their men form while Yaten refused to. Kakyuu was a bit surprised when she spotted Seiya seating on a chair, staring at his folded hand on a table. Before at any other ball she would always see him flirt with the beautiful ladies and princesses but now he sat there looking almost sad. She had asked Taiki why and he had told her everything that he knew in a private room. It came as a shock to find out that Yaten was pregnant. She had expected Seiya and Yaten to get together during the vacation she had given them but she had never thought one would get pregnant. They acted so distant.  
  
It took time to get use to it and even more time to love it. She had never told Yaten or Seiya that she knew about their situations. She thought it would be more proper to let them tell her. Now, three weeks later Yaten had fainted from exhaustion. She had been forcing herself to work, even though she felt sick. It was like she was running from her problems. The moment she had fainted, everyone in the room had came rushing to her. Seiya was the first to fall to his knees by her side. "Call the healers!" He shouted as he ran to Yaten's room with her in his arms. While Kakyuu and Taiki followed him. When arriving there, Seiya allowed Taiki to open the door for him before he carefully ran in the room, placing her down with such care it made Kakyuu smile happily towards them.  
  
At what time the healer had came, she had quickly took over, sending everyone out of the room. Telling them that they would only disturb her concentration. It took more insisting for Seiya to listen to her. He wanted to be with Yaten. When she had finally emerged out of the room she sighed. "Its nothing wrong. She just fainted from exhaustion. She needs to stop pushing herself and allow the baby to grow inside her properly." She looked at all three of them and was surprise that they were not shocked by the fact Yaten was pregnant. She sighed once more. "If she continues like this she will lose this baby."  
  
A bit relieved from hearing they were both ok Kakyuu was still disturbed when the healer had spoken the words 'lose this baby'. She prayed that wasn't going to be the out come. Neither less, Kakyuu forced a smile. "Thank you Tatsya."  
  
The woman named Tatsya bowed to her queen before leaving.  
  
The fair-minded princess looked at both Starlights in front of her before she spoke. "I want you two to look after her. If you see her pushing herself too much stop her and get her to rest. I don't want her or you Seiya to lose your baby." She smiled at the surprised expression on Seiya's face. "If she does it will be a very difficult time for both of you."  
  
"How…"  
  
"I told her on the night of the Ball." Taiki confessed as he faced his teammate.  
  
"Don't worry I will not tall anyone." Kakyuu whispered. "You have my word, but now go in there and comfort her and that's and order." She teased as she grinned but Seiya knew she meant it. Nodding his head, he whispered his thanks before sauntering in to the room that kept the woman he loved.  
  
The red head shook her head before looking up to Taiki. "Love. The most difficult emotion to deal with." She whispered to him with a smile.  
  
"I know to well my princess." He smiled sadly.  
  
"Missing Mercury?" She asked curiously.  
  
"More than anything in the world." He murmured but Kakyuu heard him. When he turned to her she placed a sweet, sympathetic smile for him. "Shall we go back to the thrown room?" He asked as he gave her his hand to take.  
  
Kakyuu giggled as she accepted his offer. "Most definitely."  
  
Together, they both strolled through the halls with elegance as they talked to one another.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya gently sat on Yaten's bed as he gaped at the beauty in front of him. She lay straight and peaceful against the silk with her hair a sprawl like a lake around her slender form. The sun that sipped through the windows gently kissed and shadowed her flawless face. Seiya couldn't believe this angel was carrying his child. He felt a smile grow on his face at the thought. A proud one.  
  
Slowly he reached to touch what he had claimed so long ago. His finger brushed against her cheek so softly. He closed his eyes as he remembered that night they had shared together. She had been so willing, so trusting, so loving he could had hardly believed that it was the same Yaten he had grown up with. The same person that had always insulted him, the same person who he use to get into arguments all the time. Yet he loved her.  
  
Yes, Seiya Kou had found his one and only soul mate. Now if she would only return his love back to him. He frowned at that thought. Yaten had made it clear that she didn't want to see him. She had been avoiding him since they arrived. Seiya didn't know how long he had been there with his eyes closed but he knew it was long because when he had opened his eyes, Lime green eyes were staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yaten hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Seiya glared back at her with the same amount of anger she was giving him. He took his hand away from her warm skin. If she was going to be difficult then so would he. He figured hey if she was acting so difficult then he can be difficult in finding why. "That was a nice thank you." He whispered.  
  
Yaten looked confused and for the first time since she woke up she looked around her to see she was in her room. "My…"  
  
"Yes your room. You fainted." He told her as he looked into her eyes. "The healer said you should take it easy."  
  
Yaten growled as she tried to sit up. "The healer doesn't know me…"  
  
"But I do." He shot back as he forced her back down. "For the sake of this baby's health you will take it easy Yaten." He looked at her firmly. "And for yours."  
  
Yaten stubbornly looked away. She didn't feel like arguing with him, she was too tired to. "Is that what she said?" She whispered.  
  
Through the corner of her eye, Yaten could see Seiya nod. "I guess Kakyuu now knows it."  
  
"Well, it not really something you can hide Kou." Seiya teased as he brushed strands of hair away from her face. A soft sigh escaped Yaten's lips as she savored his touch. She leaned more into his hand, forgetting who she was in that moment. "Seiya."  
  
The man smiled as he heard her say his name. As if in a trance, the man leaned in until his face was only mere inches away from hers. Looking into her surprised eyes, he smiled before he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers.  
  
Yaten eyes were wide as baseballs. She tried to move back but the arm that was around her waist kept her in place. When she knew it was futile to resist she gave into the sweet and loving kiss the person she loved was giving her. They both pulled away from each other when their dying lungs screamed for air. Seiya couldn't believe she had kissed him back. It was wonderful. When his eyes came to focus he realized Yaten's pale green eyes were looking into his. The way her faced flushed made her look so innocent yet alluring at the same time. The way they were positioned, gave Seiya whatever opportunities he wanted. He could feel her breast raise and fall from the closeness. It turned him on.  
  
Yaten was looking at him for the longest time. She was lost in his sapphire blue eyes. Yet suddenly a familiar voice whispered in her mind 'Listen, Yaten, people who love each other are most of the time the last to know… The ways I see this is just miss communication…you and Seiya are meant to be…." Yaten blinked slowly as she remembered Mako's words. "One day, you'll know what I mean, but for right now, just go to him and talk.... You two have a lot to talk about…But go when you're read ok?'  
  
"Seiya." She whispered his name and waited for his attention. "Help me sit up. We need to talk."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hello, hehehe, this chapter came out quick. ^_^ Thank you EPM and Seito No Senshi for reviewing the last chapter. Looks like I lost most of my reviewers. Oh well. This chapter was purposely made to build up the climax and set everything up. Next chapter will be more interesting promise. Review please! 


	6. I love you

Chapter 6  
  
"Seiya I really don't understand you." Yaten whispered as she leaned her self more on her headboard. Seiya had helped her up without a complaint. "I mean." She spoke quickly before he could say anything. "You flirt with every woman that comes your way. You fell in love with our princess, yet when we went to earth to look for her, Usagi captured your attention." She looked at him with a sad smile. "You know, I was there when you and Usagi was on that roof. I heard you…"  
  
"Yaten I…" Seiya immediately stopped when he felt Yaten's finger on his lips.  
  
"Let me finish." Yaten voiced softly. "I'm I not enough? That's what you said." Yaten looked down at her sheets so Seiya won't see her tears she tried to push away. "You…You…" She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was about to break down and she knew Seiya felt it too because now he was wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her close to him. Yaten rested her head on his shoulder as her hand clutched his shirt tightly, while her body shook. "How do I know you won't leave me? I don't want to have a baby by someone who might leave me. I…I…" Yaten didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying when the sobs took over. For the first time she cried her soul out in front of the person she loved. She had never let him or her see her cry, especially not like this.  
  
Seiya sighed worriedly and hurt. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back softly. He had never seen her cry, not like this. Slowly she was showing him her soft side. Something she took great strength to hide. Now she was breaking down because she couldn't trust him or so he comprehended. How was he going to show her that he wasn't going to leave her? In so many ways he had told her that he loved her. So many ways, but never the direct way. At his own pace, he pulled Yaten slowly away from him so he could see her face. He smiled at her when he captured her attention. "Yaten," he whispered as he affectionately wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "For one I will never leave your side. You are carrying my child and I won't leave you." When Yaten was about to speak he stopped her. "Let me finish." He smiled at her. "You don't trust me but you will in time. I won't do anything to hurt you and I know you know that, you just haven't realized it yet. You," he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Are someone I wouldn't mind spending time with. I don't know how many times I've told you that I love you but you seem not to hear it." His sapphire blue eyes searched her olive green eyes. "When you know someone for so long and your close friends, you tend not to notice them right away compared to others. And I understand that because that is exactly what happened to me. I didn't notice you because you were such a close friend to me but I always had that feeling towards you that no one could replace. When I knew I really loved you was when I came home late that night. I spent hours just thinking. I knew what I wanted. What I want and its you Yaten." He looked at her so sincere and lovingly it almost made Yaten's doubt go away. "Please, Please Yaten don't push me away." He gazed at her pleadingly.  
  
Yaten blinked slowly before she looked away. "Are you just saying all this because I'm pregnant?"  
  
"NO Yaten." He spoke firmly and without hesitation that it made Yaten looked up at him surprised. "Even if you weren't pregnant, I would still love you the way I do now. Why can't you just believe me?"  
  
"I don't know!" Yaten yelled panicky. "Sometimes the way I see you look at different women…"  
  
"Yaten that's just play."  
  
"Well what if you're just playing with me?!" She screamed. Quickly she pulled herself together. "Don't you see Seiya? Your playing around before is making me doubt you now. This is why I close my self off. I don't like getting hurt. I don't want too. This is why I close myself off Seiya. How the hell can I trust you?"  
  
"If I was playing with you, do you think that after I slept with you I'll still be close to you? I'll still try and get you to be my light? NO! You know me better than that Yaten." He asked her as he looked at her with hurt. "You know me better than that." He repeated in a soft voice. "Please don't push me away."  
  
Yaten swallowed when she heard his voice. It was filled with all sorts of emotions but the ones that really stood out in her ear were the ones of Love and desperation. Slowly Yaten raised her hand and ran it through his head. "Seiya, I…" She stopped when he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
When they broke away, they stared at each other for a long time before they both laid on the bed. Yaten rested her head on his shoulder while intertwining their fingers together. "So…" She paused as she figured out something to say. She wanted to change to subject. "When I do give birth will you stay as a man or a woman?"  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Good question." His answer sent both of them laughing. "I like being in a man's body, hence why I haven't changed since we arrived." He looked down at her before moving his gaze back at the ceiling. "Taiki always said I was a tomboy. I feel at home in this body. Of course I will change when I need to fight but if Kakyuu allow me, I would love to remain like this."  
  
Yaten frowned slightly. "Well I don't like it. I mean it took me a while before I could learn to walk comfortably with those things between your legs." She rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh. "Its true!"  
  
"I know I remember too well." He chuckled. "You wouldn't stop complaining and the day you did change you were so angry."  
  
Yaten giggled before she looked at him. "Well, I did get use to it. Remember Haruna-san? My god, talk about mood swings." She laughed. "I've never seen anyone like her before."  
  
Seiya smiled as he looked at his star that was back to her old self. For the next twenty minutes he listened to her talk about who ever and whatever that came to her mind. He would respond to some of the thing she would say to tell her that he was listening to her. He would memorize ever face expression, hand movements she would do. He really did love her.  
  
Yaten stopped talking when she noticed him looking at her intensely. She stared back to him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. She smiled when she felt Seiya's arm around her waist pulling her closer. When their lips were almost to touch, someone cleared their throat. Both persons turn to look at Taiki standing they're blushing. They noticed he was henshin into Star Maker and they both grew alert. Yaten got off of Seiya. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Maker suddenly turned serious. "There's a youma attacking the city. Two of the trainees are down there slowing it down."  
  
Seiya immediately stood up from bed and henshin to Star Fighter. The soldier turned to Yaten. "Stay here."  
  
"What?!" Yaten exclaimed shocked before she glared at him. "Look…"  
  
"No, you're not just thinking about yourself now Yaten. Please just don't go outside." She kissed her quickly before she could say anything else and left the room with Maker. When they stepped outside they saw their princess coming their way.  
  
"I will stay with Yaten while you two are out. Knowing her she would want to be there. Don't worry. I won't let her leave. Now go." She ordered with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Kakyuu." Fighter whispered before she bowed and ran after Maker. When she finally caught up with her she sighed. "Where is it?"  
  
"South of the city." Maker whispered as they continued running. "Just follow me."  
  
Fighter nodded.  
  
The taller light smirked. "I see you two are becoming closer." She acknowledged.  
  
Fighter blushed. "Yes." She whispered her only response. 'I hope so.' She added in her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten groaned frustrated before she fell back on her bed. She couldn't believe Seiya had just done that! He knew she could never stay out of a fight. This pregnancy will kill her! She wouldn't be able to do anything but sit around and Kami knows she hated THAT. Sighing she rolled to her stomach. It had been almost three months. She wondered when the pregnancy would start showing. She was suddenly pulled out of thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. "If its you Seiya don't coming in." She yelled loud enough for the other person behind the door could hear.  
  
Suddenly there was a giggle and the door open. "That mad?" A familiar voice was heard and Yaten's eyes turned wide before she turned around to see her princess closing her door. "What did Seiya do to you now?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Yaten looked at her hand feeling embarrassed. 'Next time don't yell unless you know who you're talking too.' She noted to her self. When she looked up at Kakyuu she tried to smile. "Nothing, he just wouldn't let me go with them. He thinks I'm going to die!"  
  
Kakyuu giggled. "It's quite normal Yaten. I mean he is the father of the child in you and he loves you."  
  
"The silver haired woman looked at her princess surprised. "He said that?" She whispered even though he had told her this he didn't think he would tell it to anyone else.  
  
Kakyuu grinned. "He doesn't need to tell me. It shows by the way he acts. A lot have been picking that up." She told her as if it was the most wonderful thing. "The way he looks at you when you pass by reminds me of when my love looked at me."  
  
"Really?" Yaten asked as she smiled happily.  
  
"Hmph." She nodded.  
  
"Oh hank you for telling me!" She hugged her princess with joy before she stood up and ran to her table, picking up her sketchbook and art pencils she ran back to her bed. "Let me draw you, please?"  
  
Kakyuu laughed. "I'll be honored my healer." She stood up and settled her self on the groaned, seating on her legs and allowing her dress to surround her like a lake.  
  
As Yaten drew her princess a smile was pasted on her face. Now she can truly rest her mind when it came to Seiya. She now truly knows that his or her love was to her and only her. She just hoped nothing would happen to her when battling.  
  
Yaten and the princess spent their time talking while Yaten drew her. Kakyuu loved this moment. She was starting to get to know the real Yaten. The real Star Healer. She just hoped nothing will take this joy she knew her guardian was experiencing like it did when her lover taken away...  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: hahaha it's four page long! My longest. Well I hope you like it. I know they seem out of character but this is a touchy moment, which means they get touchy. So what do you think will happen next? Will Seiya get hurt? Or Yaten? Hehehe. Tell me! If it seems rushed I apologize!  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Nicole: Actually I do. My mom and dad have been best friends ever since they were in their early teens and they have been married for 20 years now. Its not common to see best friends to be come lovers but it does happen. I'm happy you like my fic. ^_^  
  
Lily: Hehehe, thank you so much! ^_^  
  
Anna: I'm glad you're still following. Happy to know I didn't chase you away. ^_^  
  
Mistal: Last Warrior: I really think you are brave! Don't let others get you down. You will be improving soon don't worry! ~_^ I mean look at me! English is my fifth and last language (thank god) and with practice I've improve a great amount too! So don't take them seriously!  
  
Seito no Senshi: You're always number one (except once). Thank you so much. Just for that you can name the baby if you want. Just pick a name for a girl and a boy and we'll see which will win ^_^ 


	7. Heated Moment

Chapter 7  
  
Seiya slowly opens the door leading to Yaten's room. He and the others had just gotten back from the battle that was suppose to last a few minutes but lasted two hours instead. After reporting back to princess Kakyuu. When the princess and Seiya were both alone, she had told Seiya that Yaten was very worried and that he should go see her. She also warned him that she might be sleeping.  
  
Seiya thanked the princess before walking away. Now he was standing right in front of Yaten's bed. He smiled down at the angel before lowering himself to be sitting on the edge of the bed. Yaten turned on her bed to face him as a sigh escaped her full lips. Few minutes later of being watched, Yaten opened her eyes slowly to see the blurry vision of Seiya. Yaten blinked a handful of times before she could actually see well enough. "Seiya?"  
  
The raven-haired man nodded. "Yea it's me."  
  
"Where were you? How did it go?" His lover asked as she looked at him with curiosity and worry. Before she pulled her self up on her elbow. "What took you so long?"  
  
Seiya grinned. "I didn't know you cared so much?" He teased her.  
  
Yaten hit his arm lightly. "I'm serious." She spoke.  
  
The young man sighed as he positioned himself so Yaten would be between his arms, while he was still sitting up. "The youma was tougher than we all expected."  
  
"So you did need…" Yaten started.  
  
"No we didn't need you Yaten." He whispered to her. "Its strength just took us by surprise that's all. We still destroyed it." He lifted his hand and brush back his lover's hair away from her face. "Yaten, until the baby is born I don't want you outside fighting with us." He looked into her surprised eyes. "Promise me."  
  
Yaten shook her head. "Seiya no. What if…"  
  
"Yaten." He cut her off as he stared at her more firmly. "Please, whatever happens don't go outside when there's an attack." He whispered firmly to her. "Promise."  
  
"What if…"  
  
"Damn it Yaten! Promise!" He exclaimed. Looking into her shocked and hurt eyes. Sighing, Seiya buried his face in Yaten's neck. "I'm sorry Kou." He whispered while one of his arms went around her waist and slowly lowered her on her own bed. "I just want to lose you." He breathed on her neck making her shiver in wonder. Slowly he allowed one hand to run down her chest to her stomach where it rested. "Or the baby. Please just promise me this? Please."  
  
Yaten breathed slightly heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright." She whispered in his ear. "I won't battle."  
  
As Seiya's body visibly relaxed when he heard her words, a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Thank you Yaten."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yaten giggled as she watched Seiya argue with the designers. Both starlight had went to their princess two months ago and asked if they could have a room for themselves and for the baby. Kakyuu had gave them their request with a bright smile. Yaten shook her head as she realized just how pathetic this was. The designers, well known to the Starlights and the princess, had came in a month late with no materials prepared. Seiya was not too pleased with them but they claimed that they didn't want to start on it yet without their ok. That had seemed to calm him down. They had planed to have a big room for the both of them and another room attached to there's for the baby. Like a double jointed room. The problem was how to decorate the rooms. Yaten wanted to have something simple yet elegant for both rooms, but it seemed like the men were too busy arguing over what the color should be.  
  
Taking matters to herself Yaten softly sauntered down to where the men were and looked at the blue print and hand notes of what was suppose to be done. Wrinkling her nose in dislike, she set the papers down and turned to face them. Knowing she wouldn't get his or her attention, she did what anyone would do. "SHUT UP AT ONCE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Immediately the room was silenced to the relief of the servants passing by. Everyone turned to Yaten surprised, she only smiled. "Okay," she started as she sat down on a chair. "This is how I want it." She looked at all three including Seiya as if to challenge them to stop her. Apparently none of them wanted to die soon. She smiled. "I want the baby's room double jointed with ours. Both rooms will be elegantly yet simple to ones eye. I want the baby's room to be the color red and white. White and the walls with red trimmings on the corners. The rug will be red so will be the bed spread. I want wealthy oak wood for the dresser, door, and cradle. In the cradle I want the softest, comfortable material a baby can sleep on. Stuffed animals and dolls will be used to decorate the room more." She paused as she looked at them. "Any questions so far?"  
  
All three shook their heads.  
  
Yaten flashed them a polite smile. "Good." She whispered. "Now for mine and Seiya's. The color theme is lime green and blue, except the walls will be white. Again wealthy oak wood for the bed, dresser, doors and tables. I want a light blue rug on the floor…" Yaten stopped when she felt eyes on her. She turned to look at one of her servants. "Yes?"  
  
The middle age woman bowed in respect before speaking. "Healer-san, the highness would like a word with you."  
  
Yaten nodded. "Alright."  
  
Seiya helped his seven month pregnant lover up to her feet. She smiled at him before walking out of the room with her servant Kakyuu had giving her as a present on her birthday. She was quite shocked to say the least.  
  
Seiya smirked was he turned around when he girl was out of sight. "You heard her lets get busy. We'll start with the baby's room first. We'll need to tear the wall here to put the door in." He spoke as he pointed to a wall to his left. "There's an unused room there. That will be the baby's room.  
  
"Alright Fighter-san." One of the designers spoke as he looked at the wall. "lets get started. "  
  
'I want this finished as soon as possible.' Seiya thought to himself with a big smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Yaten slowly entered to room where her princess was. She was surprised that Kakyuu was in the study hall. The princess was usually to busy to have time to read anything from here. She must had told her advisers to go away. Yaten smirked at that thought. She hated does advisers. They always told you what to do and sometimes it wouldn't be for the good of the city yet they still insist it would benefit the city. Who were they trying to fool?  
  
Yaten's servant, Semalia, cleared her throat to get Kakyuu's attention. When she did she bowed respectfully. "Your highness, I've brought Healer like you wished."  
  
Kakyuu smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Semalia-san. That is all that I'll be needing."  
  
"Yes M'am." Semalia bowed once more to both women before leaving.  
  
Kakyuu smiled warmly at her guardian. "Come take a seat by me Yat- chan." She spoke regally as she looked at her friend fondly.  
  
"What is it Kakyuu?" Yaten asked as she looked at her friend and princess while she sat down. During the past month that had past buy she had been growing closer to her princess. Every time Seiya was called to fight Kakyuu would keep her company and even when Seiya wasn't fighting both women would hang out with each other. Leaving Seiya and Taiki all alone and much to do.  
  
Kakyuu smiled brightly. "I know you and Seiya haven't really gotten time by yourselves to figure your baby's name and such. So I've been here looking through this book." She paused to give her the open book where the silver haired princess looked at so many names. "I have found two." She told her. "One for a girl and the other for a boy. Would you like to hear them?"  
  
Yaten nodded appreciatively. "Yes."  
  
"Okay." Kakyuu giggled. "How about Seizen for the boy and Saiko for the girl?" She looked at the younger woman expectantly. "So what do you think?"  
  
Yaten closed her eyes as she smiled. "They are beautiful names Kakyuu." She slowly revealed her pale green eyes that shined with appreciation. "I love them but I'll have to tell Seiya about them first."  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "That's understandable."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
In Seiya's room, two figures sat on a bed facing each other. One looked frustrated while the other looked amused as he feed her. He smiled at her as she refused to open her mouth. "Yaten come on. Only four more spoons left." He pleaded.  
  
Yaten shook her head. Even though she loved caviar she didn't like it when she was spoon-fed. She looked away from him as she swallowed the caviar in her mouth. Thank god Taiki wasn't there. She would never live it down.  
  
Seiya set the bowl down on the ground next to his feet so it wouldn't spill. He took her small delicate chin in his hand, between his thumb and pointing finger, and turned her head to face him. "You're such a baby." He teased her. He was rewarded with a frown on her beautiful face. He laughed as he let go of her chin. Yaten wasn't amused. "Anyway Yaten," He paused. "What do you see in that caviar thing?" He asked as he squeezed his nose.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten exclaimed frustrated. "We've been through this many times."  
  
Seiya laughed. She looked so cute when she was angry. "I know." He spoke sobering up. "I was just teasing Yaten." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and trailed it all the way to her neck. Yaten tried to look as if they did not affect her. She was succeeding until Seiya, knowing what he was doing, kissed her behind her ear. All anger, and frustration went out the door with that one-peck. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck while a hand was buried in his hair, pulling him closer. She didn't know how this person affected her so much. Just one touch from him would send her into heaven. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Food forgotten, Seiya gently pushed Yaten down on his bed without breaking contact. Yaten giggled as she felt her skin had a ticklish sensation as she felt Seiya's hands move from her swollen stomach to her thighs. As she felt his hands roam and his lips sucking on her neck Yaten was in pure heaven. The sensation was overwhelming for her to take in. A sigh escaped her full lips. "Seiya."  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten squealed when she felt Seiya's hand underneath her nightgown. "Seiya we should sto…" Yaten wasn't able to talk when Seiya moved his hand that was under her dress to her left breast. "God Seiya." She moaned as her body arched. Wanting to get closer to his touch. Seiya finally lifted his head from her neck. He stared at her so intently while his hand was still on her breast kneading it. "I want you so bad Yaten." He whispered Seductfully before he covered her lips with his.  
  
"Seiya…I…wait…we should stop." Yaten was able to get out what she wanted to say while being tortured by her lover's touches.  
  
The man on top sighed in her mouth as he gave her one last strong kiss. He looked into her flushed face and smiled. Kissing her again. "Alright," He whispered, "but when the baby is born we'll continue this Yaten." He chuckled when Yaten blushed even more.  
  
Yaten regained her self when she remembered the conversation she had with her princess. "Seiya, Kakyuu offered something to me today." She whispered as she turned to look at him.  
  
Puzzled, Seiya stared at the woman now besides him. "What did she offer?"  
  
Yaten smiled. "Names Seiya. Beautiful names."  
  
"Oh?" He whispered. "What names?"  
  
"She was trying to help Seiya. She knew we really didn't have time to think of their names so she went ahead and chose but she said it was up to us if we wanted to use them." Yaten explain as she looked at him. When she knew she had his attention she continued. "If it's a boy the name will be Seizen and the girl's name will be Saiko. What do you think?" She asked as she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"There wonderful names Yaten." He whispered to her. "But don't you think they sound strange?"  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten exclaimed surprised.  
  
The raven-haired man laughed. "I was just joking. I like Seizen the best."  
  
Yaten nodded. "Yes, me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hahaha five pages! My longest chapter for this story! ^_^; Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are steaming up between the two but how come Yaten hadn't told Seiya she loved him yet? Wait till the next chapter! ^_^;; ::dodges papers and tomatoes flying her way:: Hey, hey, don't need to be so rude about it! Eeps! ::Dives into her room and slamming her door shut:: See ya next time!  
  
Responses to the Reviews:  
  
Lily: Thank you for sticking up for me ^____^ I really appreciate it! Next chapter's dedicated to you! I hope you liked this one ^_^  
  
Seito No Senshi: Thank you for the names! At first when I read them I as like ^_^;; but now it seems to cling to me. I really like the Seizen one. Thank you so much and I hope you'll read the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! ^_^  
  
EPM: Yup, I can't really bring myself to say that Seiya always loved Yaten from the get go or just out of the blue loves her. No, it has to come naturally and hopefully that's what I've done…hopefully ^_^;; Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did last.  
  
Kristina: Thank you for the encouragement! It was deeply appreciated.  
  
Aria: Believe me I'm no super woman. It was something I had to do. And if I had a choice I wouldn't learn any of them. But hey what can I do. It gets annoying though. I tend to mix up words my mistake ::shakes head:: Well, thank you for enjoying my story! Appreciates it big time. By the way? When will you be updating starlight starbright? I absolutely love that story.  
  
Yaten-muse: I'm so sorry you fainted. Was it something I wrote? If it is I'm really sorry!  
  
EM: Heh, well anyways  
  
Mistal: Last Warrior: Yup, fifth ^_^;; Well, I'm glade you enjoyed last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this one too. 


	8. Our Baby

Chapter 8  
  
Yaten was worried. Seiya had left to go battle with Taiki and the trainees. They haven't came back and five hours had passed. Yaten didn't like this. They would usually take an hour not five. Just what the hell was going on? Yaten looked up to the door of her room, she frowned when she saw Semalia. She had expected it to be Seiya with his beautiful grin he flashes at her every time he would come back. The look on her servant's face was scaring her. She looked at Yaten with slight pity and sympathy. "What is it Semalia?" Yaten asked.  
  
Semalia bowed her head. "They have returned." She whispered.  
  
Yaten smiled yet it faded when she noticed something. Semalia had never came to her when Seiya and the others returned. What was going on? She looked at her servant now scared. Something was wrong. Semalia refused to look at her. "Semalia what's going on? Where's Seiya?"  
  
Semalia turned her head away from her mistress not wanting to see her face when she spoke. "Fighter's in the healers wing Healer-san. She's been wounded badly I'm afraid. The princess sent me to you."  
  
Yaten's body shook with fear while she wringed her hands as if trying to suppress it. "How bad are her injuries Semalia?"  
  
"She's in a coma mistress."  
  
Those words made Yaten wanting to cry but she refused too. She would not break down. 'Even though he's in a coma doesn't mean I lost him forever.' She thought to her self. "Seiya's strong. He won't leave me. He won't." She whispered to herself. She looked at her friend and servant with a small smile. "Take me to her."  
  
"As you wish Healer-san." Semalia whispered.  
  
When they arrived in the healer's wing both women saw Maker talking to Kakyuu. She looked as if she was about to cry. This petrified Yaten even more. Taiki wasn't one to cry. It took a lot to make the tall starlight lose her control in front of them. Behind her, Yaten could see the two trainees being healed by the healers. It looked as if they only had miner scratches on them. Slowly at her own pace, Yaten walked towards Maker and Kakyuu while Semalia staid back, knowing it wasn't her place.  
  
The tall brunette stopped talking when she saw Yaten coming towards them. This caused Kakyuu to look back as well. She bit her lips as she saw the unshed tears in Healer's eyes. "Yaten you shouldn't be here." She whispered. "You shouldn't…"  
  
"I can take it Princess." She whispered to her when she stopped walking. She turned to look at her friend and comrade for a long time before whispering, "what happened?"  
  
Maker looked at her feet not able to look at Yaten's eyes. "The youma was stronger than all the others we fought. We needed extra help but Seiya said we would be ok. She knew you would come if you knew something was going on. So she insisted we would be fine. She didn't want you to worry. So we fought. The Trainees, Warden and Raider were struck down minutes after. The youma was coming after me…Fighter pushed me away just when the Youma was about to hit me…It threw her twenty feet back…She hit a wall hard Yaten…The youma attacked her again inserting more damage to her battered body. Before it could harm her again Warden, Raider and myself attacked at the same time…with all of out strength we defeated it but…Fighter had fell unconscious."  
  
Yaten's body froze from the information she had received from Maker. She swallowed hard trying hard not to let her sobs come out. "Baka Seiya." She shocked out in a whisper, intending for her only to hear but both women besides her did. Turning her body from them she walked to a window. Tears started to fall as she looked inside. Seiya was in the room behind the window. From what she saw she didn't like. The woman on the bed looked extremely pale. A long gash was on the side of her face. Starting to her forehead and ending on her cheek. Bruises were on her once flawless face and body. Blood flowed freely from her wounds.  
  
The healers were healing her wounds one by one but she knew they couldn't pull her out of her coma. She would have to do that herself. "Seiya." Yaten whispered as she pressed her hand to the surface of the window. He was laughing with her just yesterday. Teasing her, kissing her, holding her. How could this have happened? More tears fell from her eyes when she thought she hadn't even said I love you to him. Not once. Now he might be leaving her with out knowing she loved him. She didn't want to say it to him before. Cause she still thought that he would leave her, but know she could see she was only being foolish.  
  
Turning to face Maker and Kakyuu, who were staring at her silently, she looked at them slightly afraid. "He will make it won't he?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yaten the healers said…" Maker began.  
  
"He will make it won't he?" She repeated her question as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Maker looked away from her not knowing what to say to the mother to be.  
  
Kakyuu stepped closer to Yaten and placed her hand on her trembling shoulder. "Yaten calm down. I don't want to lie to you Yaten." She whispered to her as she looked in her eyes. "Seiya has a fifty fifty chance in walking up, but you also have to know he might not make it."  
  
"Don't tell me that!" Yaten yelled as she sobbed. She backed away from her princess and turned to face the window. Her hand placed on its surface. "He will wake up." She spoke as tears fell. "He has too."  
  
~*~  
  
In her last month of pregnancy Yaten slowly walked into Seiya's room. After two weeks of being in the healer's wings, Kakyuu ordered them to put him in his room. For two weeks he had been in there motionless. Something that scared Yaten greatly. She had never known just how much she loved Seiya till the past last month.  
  
Taiki had been making sure she ate and slept well, even though she gave him a hard time with it she appreciated his concerns. Everyone was walking on eggshells just because it was her last month of the pregnancy. They all annoyed her. Constantly they would be asking if she needed anything or if she was feeling ok.  
  
Yaten sighed as she rubbed her swollen stomach. It had been exactly a month since Seiya fell unconscious. A part of her had giving up on him waking up again while the other struggled to keep faith in him. She didn't want to have the baby until he woke up. She wanted him by her side. Yaten stopped walking when she stood right in front of the door. Swallowing hard she pushed the door open unhurriedly and stepped in his room. Yaten faced the door as she closed it gently. She took a minute to gather her composure before turning around to look at where Seiya had been for the past two weeks. She frowned when she noticed the bed was flat. Suddenly panic rushed through her body before she ran as fast as she could to the bed. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The bed was really empty. "Oh god." She whispered as she looked around her. "Seiya!" She yelled before moving to a door. She opened it and gasped at what she saw.  
  
The person she loved was standing right in front of her. He face was wet from the water he had splashed on it. Behind him was the sink. The faucet was still on. "Seiya." Yaten smiled while she rushed into his arms.  
  
His body stiffened from the pain that rushed through it when Yaten hugged him. The mother to be almost immediately stepped back. "I'm sorry Seiya." She whispered as she bowed her head.  
  
Seiya smiled at her with love, but it quickly faded when he saw a foretaste of tears. Slowly so his body wouldn't protest too much, he reached for her cheek and sighed when he felt tears. He lifted her face up so he could see her. For moments he was lost in her gaze. When he did come out of his stupor he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It's ok Yaten."  
  
"Baka!" Yaten exclaimed as she buried her face in his chest. "Baka Seiya."  
  
Seiya only smiled as he held the crying woman in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Two and a half weeks after Seiya woke up did Yaten go into labor. Everyone in the palace was on their heels as they moved about. It wasn't until two in the morning the next day when the baby was born did everyone settled down in exhaustion.  
  
Seiya smiled proudly when he at a small pale face. He was carrying a newborn in his arms as he walked to the mother. He looked up at her with a large smile that told her he was pleased. "Hey the baby didn't turn out bad." He locked.  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes as she smiled tiredly at him. She rested her head on her pillow while her hands reached out for her baby. Gently Seiya handed their baby to the mother. "She's beautiful." She whispered as she looked at her baby's face. Memorizing everything. Beautiful pale green eyes peered out of the baby's wrinkled face and swath of black hair crowned its head.  
  
Seiya looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I like Seizen better than Saiko." He spoke out loud as he watched his family by his side. "What do you think?"  
  
Yaten hesitantly tore her gaze from her daughter to look at the man next to her. "I think Seizen suits her more." She smiled. "We can call her Sei for short."  
  
"Then its settled." He spoke. "Her name is Seizen."  
  
Yaten turned back to her daughter with a bright smile. "Yes, my little Seizen."  
  
Author's note: Wow this came out early ^_^. Its quite short but it will do. Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. I'm not feeling to well for some reason. I hope you all liked it! One last chapter after this. ::Looks nervous from all the glares around her:: I'll see what I can do. ::She swallows hard:: Bye! ::Runs far away::  
  
Responses to Review:  
  
Lily: Thank you very much Lily! I'm happy you like it!  
  
Seito no Senshi: lol! Congrats! You are first once more ^_^. Thank you so much with the names you have no idea how bad I was beating myself up to find good ones! ^_^;; Well, hope to see you and your stories ::coughs coughs:: Memories ::coughs coughs:: soon!!!  
  
EPM: Yes you so need to update! How long are you gonna keep us waiting O_o??? Yea what's going to happen between the two????? Man I guess I'll have to wait huh? ::pouts:: alright. ::Snickers about the comment you made about Seiya:: Well, hey what can I say? ::Smiles sheepishly::  
  
Angle Healer: ^_^ Thank you. No, as you can see she did not have twins. But it gave ideas. Too many ^_^;; Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Anna: I'm happy that you are enjoying it. And don't worry about reviewing. I know how that feels. Well, hope to see ya soon.  
  
Aria: Alright, I'll be waiting for it! And thank you for liking my story ^_^  
  
Mistal: last warrior: ^_________^ thanks you!! Well you asked for another and here it is. (Early. ^_^;;) 


	9. I love You Seiya

Chapter 9  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me Seiya?" Yaten asked as she held her baby in her arms while Seiya guided her through the palace. He had blindfolded her, saying he had something to show her.  
  
"You'll see Yaten." He answered her for the fifth time. "And no more questions. Take a step up Kou."  
  
Yaten did as she was told and took a step up. She held their baby closer to her as she frowned. "If I fall Seiya, I'm kicking your ass!" She sneered.  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "Would I ever let you or my one month old daughter down?" He asked her. "No. See now come on."  
  
Yaten snorted but kept quiet. As they walked pass, what Yaten assumed, the halls the silver haired senshi could hear whispers and giggles. She frowned even more. What was Seiya doing? She thought as she concentrated. Seiya where the hell are we going?  
  
Seiya laughed as he heard her. You haven't done this in such a while. He told her. The whole motherhood hadn't helped your patience either.  
  
Yaten frowned. "Shut up!" She exclaimed.  
  
Seiya laughed at this. "Okay stop walking."  
  
"Finally." She whispered. "This better not be one of your jokes Seiya."  
  
"Ya, ya," The ebony-black haired man said as he waved her off.. "Enter." He whispered in her ear after opening the door. Yaten sighed as she walked into a room. She suddenly felt a tug on the blindfold and closed her eyes waiting for it to be off.  
  
Seiya smiled as he took it off and stepped back. "Alright you can look."  
  
"You have a lot to explain…" Yaten stopped as she opened her eyes only to be shocked. She looked around the place she was in with wonder and happiness. "Oh my god. Our room." She whispered as she smiled. She quickly ran to the door that led to the baby's room and entered. She gasped as she saw what she had explained months ago. It was just the way she pictured it. Everything was set. Gently and elegantly Yaten set Seizen in her cradle. She made sure she was comfortable before running back to Seiya. He was still where he first stood. Right by the door grinning. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him with all her might.  
  
"It was nothing Yaten." He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. "It was nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
Almost four years had past. Seiya watched as Seizen walked around in the fields. The small family was two miles away from the palace in a field of lilies. Seiya had taken them out for a picnic. "Sei-chan," Seiya called to his daughter, "Don't go to far!"  
  
"Yes daddy." The little girl responded as she smiled brightly at him before going to pick flowers.  
  
Seiya turned to look at Yaten when he heard her giggled. She was sitting against a tree with her shades on. Her body was garmented with a Light blue jeans and a pale green tank top. She gave him a plate of his favorite food she had made before going. He smiled at her. "And what's so funny?"  
  
Yaten shook her head. "She adores you." She whispered as she looked at her daughter pluck flowers from the ground. "This was a nice idea Seiya."  
  
He grinned. "Of course it was I thought of it."  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow as she looked at him through her shades. "Sure." She whispered before her attention turned back to her daughter.  
  
Seiya looked at the woman in front of him with admiration. His hand dug through his pocket to pull out a small black velvet box. He had actually bought this a year ago with the help of Kakyuu and Taiki. He was so nervous when he first got it, but now, it was different. Even though Yaten had never told him she loves him, he knew she did. Turning back to her, he smiled. "Yaten." He called to her. He was going to do it now. It was perfect. When Yaten turned to look at him, he moved so he would be kneeling on one knee in front of Yaten.  
  
The small woman looked up at him with an eyebrow up. "Seiya?"  
  
Seiya took a short breath before he opened the box in front of Yaten so she could see it. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the diamond ring as it shined in the sunlight. "Yaten," He started immediately gaining her attention. "We have been together for a long time. We started at first as enemies, but we gradually became friends and that friendship lead to love." He whispered to her as he looked into her eyes. "Yaten, I love you and I want to spend my life with you and only you." He paused. "Will you marry me?"  
  
It took a long time for everything to process in her mind. Seiya was proposing to her! She truly died and went to heaven. She was so happy that she couldn't help but a tear to fall. Yaten quickly wiped it away as she sniffed. A bright smile shone on her face telling him just how happy she was. "It took you long enough." She spoke as she hugged him. "I will." She whispered in his ear before she kissed him.  
  
As Seiya kissed her back he placed the ring on one of her left fingers before pulling her closer.  
  
When they broke apart they smiled at each other before Yaten cuddled close to him, as they watched their daughter. This was definitely the most joyous day in her life. Slowly with her hand she searched for Seiya's and intertwined them together. "I love you Seiya."  
  
Seiya could only hold her closer as a bright smile was shown on his features. "I love you too.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Well there you have it. ::Sighs:: I'm not one to write stories like this. If you read only of my stories you would know what I'm talking about. Just wanted to try something knew. Well I hoped you all liked the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It meant a lot. I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to bed. Thanks once again! 


End file.
